Best birthday ever
by eat.pray.love.write93
Summary: the best birthday ever


"Alright what have we got Jenny?"

"Well.."

"SPEAK UP GIRL!,you know I hate when people do that to me speak so low."

Pause you here that girl yelling right there? That's me, Anna the leader  
of the One Direction fan club.  
And that girl I'm yelling at is Jenny. She only comes over once every 2 weeks so there's not much of her, oh and she's the leader of team Louis. Now that school is out she comes over around 3:30.

I have to tell you about my sisters Sarah and Lizzy she is team Harry  
of course and Sarah is team Nial and Liam I'm team Zayn I'm not mad.  
Ok play.

"Well I heard that they are having a concert here in Georgia."

"Go on!"

"But the tickets are sold out."

Pause again, I left out one little tiny detail. I'm British so whatever British cuss  
word I might be saying right now just know, though I may not sound it my  
mom is from England not to be a copycat but true so don't go thinking I'm lying got that.  
Ok resume.

"Sarah what have we got?"

"The boys are coming over today and mom said clean up and One Direction are having more tickets in 2013..."

"WHAT I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG I'D HAVE TO CUT OFF MY OWN HEAD TO DO THAT!" This sounds a bit weird but I was enraged "AND THE BOYS ARE COMING OVER WORST DAY EVER!"

Ok like really sorry but like pause.

The boys are a bunch of trouble makers starting with Markel the oldest  
he and Lizzy used to go out but now they are over he is so irritatin. With his stupid rached and, omg what does she have on, also his boo boo  
and oh I just wanna punch her in her face I can't stand her ooh she  
just to fake. I mean seriously grow up. I think he needs a thimble  
instead of a cup ,anyway the twins are named Choc and Red real names  
Chavez and Cortez Baxter, together they are some big tornado's they will  
go in your kitchen and they will open up your fridge and go in it like  
it's their house same with cabinets. They are so greedy you will have a  
whole cabinet filled with junk food and they will eat is, Choc is a  
bit mouthy both the cuss mouthy and the guy that will not be afraid to  
put his lips on your stuff. He will put it in his mouth and suck on it  
like a chew toy also he lies he will say Red did something and he will  
get snapped at when ever we are at their house we wont stop hearing  
their mom yelling at them. They get in trouble 24/7 cause they wont do  
what they are told. I have to stop talking so fast anyway the boys are all tramps my big brother is 13  
at least I think he's 13 and he does not talk about naked women and all that. They are 11, sad  
but true. Back to the story.

"Oh Jeniffer you can stay and look up some stuff we need progress, progress."

"Anna the boys are here."Said Sarah

"As I reach for the back door to let the boys in because the front  
door is blocked off by the couch because I made a hole in it with a  
sludge hammer, I utter with a chill up my back and close my eyes  
and..."

"stop exaggerating will you it's just for the night and…"

"THE NIGHT I'M NOT HAVING THOSE CRETINS SPEND THE NIGHT IT'S JUST SO SAD!" I screamed in utter shock. "Ai I really need to stop screaming it's giving me a big headache." I  
said not trying to punch Markel in the face as he walked through the  
door with his phone. I say you have to take out the 4 in 14 that's  
what he acts like. I saw Red walk through the door and I guess he ran  
because he was scared. I mean when we spent the night at their house I  
had a really huge headache and he would not just shut the fudge up. I  
said 'Red be quiet. I have a headache don't make me have to come up there' so he must have thought I was playing because he kept  
on talking so I got up and it was a really tall bunk bed and it was so  
dark so all everybody could hear was 'Anna stop I'm sorry' and  
punch, punch, punch and slap, slap, slap and a big boom if that couch had  
not been there red could have broken a body part.

May 23,2012  
Today Jeniffer came over with her brother and little sister Juan and  
Jemmilet. She is so cute anyway we had just gotten our Internet back so  
we looked at what makes you beautiful music video and I thought it was  
kinda wack. I bet Lizzy got really jealous that Harry was close to that  
girl I mean she has so many posters of him we get into fights because  
Zayn is on the back, every night I'd switch it around and just stare.

Because she knows I like to sleep in until 3:00 in the afternoon she  
switches it back around don't worry I'm home schooled.

Back to the story.

"Choc, Red, Markel, don't touch any of my hotness alright or punish" I  
said cause I don't joke when it comes to my posters like the time Choc  
once through a ball at my poster on accident and I was all the way up  
the street and I knew he did that, I love them it's like my pride and  
joy. I have to tell you about my Zayn strike cause I found out he had a  
girlfriend. So I didn't want anyone to say his name in my face or I  
would explode it only lasted 10 minutes sad, I don't care though I  
still kiss my poster. We took them down a few days ago because my dad  
doesn't like stuff like that, I put them somewhere secrete that I can  
not tell.

So right now I'm sitting in Sarah's room and staring at her poster.  
Sarah is inside of my room on the computer downloading some One  
Direction songs AND WONT LET ME IN I mean it's my room unfair brat.  
Lizzy is watching think like a man on bootleg with my mom and brother,  
my dad has been out of town for one of those job trips and we had to  
stay home he is in Holly Wood so unfair.

May 24,2012  
Lizzy has been talking all morning about how Harry and her were meant  
to be. I think she is the only person in this whole house that likes  
Harry. Me and Sarah like Zayn but I made her take team Nial and Liam.  
I had the most scariest dream ever I dreamt that I was at the One  
Direction concert and they forgot their lines and froze up and one by  
one started to disappear into thin air and when I got home they were  
all dead. Hey don't blame me. Blame the dream giver I'm not trying to kill them off.

Lizzy wanted us to make our own dolls on this website called  
and well you know Lizzy made her and Harry, and I made  
me and Zayn. Sarah made her doll but took my guy so unfair that jerk  
ooh I just wanna punch her in her face and…what am I doing, I'm cursed  
why lord why. Anyway we listened to One Directions whole sound track on  
youtube (we are so cheap) while we played games back to the dolls thing. Even Joseph made  
himself and a girl he said she was the blind girl that he had been  
dreaming of for the past few days poor kid she's only a face in a  
dream.

May 25 2012  
Today we are going for a walk around to the Amphitheater and the boys  
are coming with us but so is Jeniffer so yay!  
She said she was going to get One Directions blood and create clones  
MWAHAWHAWMWAHAHA.  
Evil laugh or on the muppets maniacal laugh maniacal laugh anyway.

Markel had to be an idiot and see a bunch of thugs coming over and  
said 'get a life,stupid moron' in my book of substitute cuss words I'd  
say he's a shat head ,well I guess those thugs took that the wrong way  
and started following us and when my mom and their mom finally left to  
get some snacks, they came back because they were gone and when some  
guy called Markel's name he went around the corner that stupid piece  
of shat could have gotten stabbed and I would have rejoiced. Any way  
when we got back we saw their cosine hanging in our front yard I know  
what hanging you might be thinking of. The real way I'm trying to  
put it is hanging out in our front yard waiting for us to come home  
after that they left. Joseph went with them so he could spend the  
night as soon as he left we all got our tissues and sat down and  
watched _Pride and Prejudice_ and as soon as it was getting to the good  
part the power went out I was so mad.

I finally decided to sing what makes you beautiful inside my room to a  
fake audience to see how good I remembered it, and to make matters worse  
I forgot Zayn's sad.

Any way I think you've noticed I'm writing all this in my diary right?  
Resume.

"Lizzy are you still jealous that Harry was all close to that girl?" I asked her

"No!" she replied

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes just admit it yes! Anyway I'm not back here to argue I'm back here to tell you that I've  
had those two One Direction songs stuck in my head the one that goes 'I  
wanna save your heart tonight' and 'if there's reason that you're  
leaving me tonight, spare me what you think and tell me a lie' what are  
they called?"

"They're called get out my face before I punch you."

All I could hear after that was stump, stump, stump and then see Sarah  
running in after that she would bounce on the bed and then run out  
again and over and over she has this pacing problem I hate it ever  
since she has heard of typing she's done that.. "Lizzy the songs?"

"Oh Save you and Tell me a lie, now bye!"

"Jerk!"

"Hey Lizzy check this out!"

"What?"

"Tell me I'm a screwed up mess that I never listen!, You're a hot mess and you don't have to listen!" I sung "Tell me you don't want my kiss that you need your distance!, I defiantly want your kiss I don't need my distance!, Tell me anything but don't you say he's what you're missing baby, if he's the  
reason that you're leaving me tonight spare me what you think and  
tell me a lie! I'll tell you anything!, You like yes or no?"

"Yeah sure whatever bye!"

"Wait Lizzy when did you say we were going to meet One Direction in person?"

"June 7, why?"  
"That's my 10 birthday at least I think I'm turning ten whatevs cool!"

Finally June 7, 2012

"AHHHH! WAKE UP LIZZY TO DAY IS THE DAY WE FINALLY GET TO MEET ONE  
DIRECTION IN PERSON! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! NOW GET DRESSED EAT YOUR  
FOOD!"

"Actually Anna you should just wait and walk out side."

"Why?"

"Just go!"

And when I walked outside I finally got what I wished for to see One  
Direction in person not from my magazines yay!  
And I don't think I remember that much I was knocked out. I fainted  
right in front of them not the best greeting I ever gave someone, but I  
do have some pictures of us the whole One Direction fan club. Lizzy  
even got that kiss on the cheek she wanted. But me nope got to get  
older at least I think I could've gotten a kiss but I'm not to little for a hug and I never washed that shirt  
ever again I even got in some autographs and they each signed my teddy  
bear Anikan Skywalker.  
_

Like really hope you enjoyed that I got it edited Boo yah do a little dance make a little love O.O wait what any way my book of sub. cuss words

**Ass-ash/assistant**

**Shit-shat/spit**

**Fuck-fudge/fauk/fup/fip**

**Damn-dumb(in a brittish accen)**

**Hell-hellamadip/help**


End file.
